Mystic Messenger Compilation
by Sicone
Summary: A grouping of all my Mystic Messnger one shots and short stories. Each chapter has its own rating, so please look at each one to see what the topics pertain to. As of now, I am placing it in M due to the themes of one chapter. I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC from the game.
1. One Step Closer

**Rating: NC-17 (due to subject matter)**

 **Pairing:** Yoosung Kim/Kira (I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC)

 **Warning:** Past Trauma, Implication of Past Forced Relations, Insecurities, Past Verbal Abuse

 **Summary:** It had all started like any other day, Yoosung was heading off to the clinic and she was going to work from home. At least, it should have been until her past came creeping in from the back of her mind. How could she keep her happy marriage without burdening her husband with her scars?

* * *

It had all started like any other day, Yoosung was heading off to the clinic and she was going to work from home. She gave him one last hug before letting him leave, smiling and waving brightly until the door was shut. The smile crumbled and her hand fell heavy to her side. She knew she should probably talk to him, open up to him but she just was not able to even think about it today. It had been on her mind for some time now, though they had been married maybe a little over a month. How she had managed to land an adoring and sweet partner like Yoosung Kim was an enigma to her.

 _Especially with how my first marriage, this is a miracle._ She frowned at the thought. It was an arranged marriage, one her father insisted on and pushed for. She argued with him to hold off and give more time, but the verbal battles always went the same: aggressive and insulting. The sharp words flew everywhere, at her and her mother. To keep the peace, she only hoped she was doing the right thing by saying yes. Sadly, that was not the case at all. A year passed and she realized he was not all that interested in getting to know her. He only wanted to have sex, believing that sex was only allowed after marriage. She also had been saving herself until marriage, but she never thought it would have been forced on her so suddenly and in such a twisted way.

She numbly walked to the curtains and pulled them shut to black out the sun that just seemed all to bright right now as she recalled the verbal matches she had with her ex-husband. He had promised they would take time to get to know each other but then he went around spreading lies about her to his mother and her father. He cooked up all sorts of things to feed her father who was enraged by her lack of being a proper wife.

 _A proper wife, what is that even?_ She chewed at her lower lip as she started to tidy up the place. She always questioned if she was doing right by Yoosung. She cooked when she could, though he did when he was free and sometimes they cooked together. He took her out on dates and she made sure the house was always clean for him which he always failed to notice but when she knew where something was he would praise her endlessly for being the best person to ever be born on this planet. An angel just for him.

She could not help but wonder, if she was an angel why was she put through such a relationship? She had never even dated a guy before her ex-husband and suddenly she was thrown into a marriage. She knew it would be tough, she knew communication was pivotal, she was working at it alone. Picking at the hem of her shirt, she rolled a little ball of fuzz that came off between her fingers as she recalled all the criticism she was given by her ex-mother-in-law, her own mother who had no idea what was truly going on, and her husband who lied to her face only to turn around and tell her he had said those things and how justified he was until she finally just gave in and had sex with him.

He promised how everything would be better, and yet nothing changed. He demanded more and was angry when she would have her period, as if she had control over that. He was utterly terrible as well. Not that she was anyone with experience, but the had not even kissed and she never felt comfortable with doing anything except letting him put it in her. The thought of it made her stomach coil with disgust and she quickly shook her head and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm sure there's a movie I can stream...yeah, just do that." She tried to convince herself and forced the memories to the back of her mind. The room was dark except for the flickering lights of the television. Huddled up on the sofa with a blanket thrown around and empty bags of snack food piled on the floor was Kira. She was looking at the screen, but it was clear she was elsewhere. Gripping the blanket tighter, she leaned over until she was toppled onto the sofa before curling up further into her warmth. Squeezing her eyes shut, she took a few practiced breaths to force the acrid nausea that threatened to take over her. It was nothing new, she was used to this by now.

 _It's not like this is the first time I remembered...so why am I like this now?_ She grit her teeth as his face came to mind. The one person she never wanted to think of when it came to this. Someone she hoped would forever be untainted by her. A cold scoff left her lips. _I was always dirty...I just didn't want to admit it because ignorance is bliss right? He doesn't know how defiled I am...no one does._ She clenched her jaw as she swallowed the bile that threatened to rise up in the back of her throat. Forcing herself off the sofa, she headed to her bathroom. The icky feeling was too much and she needed to clean herself of the grime only she could see.

In no time she was standing in a freezing cold shower, her body shaking from the drops that felt like pelting ice but she was not sure she really felt it at all. She stared at her hands, frowning a little. She was separated from him for one year before she was finally able to gather a divorce. It was like her life had finally taken a turn for the better as she met a group of unique individuals who were so welcoming and warm, the members of the RFA. Among them was her now current husband, which she knew she would forever be grateful for. Of course there were troubles with the unknown hacker but they found their peace finally...that is until her body started to fail on her. Apparently all the stress she had been holding in finally took a toll on her, that was what the doctors had told her to explain the random seizures she woke up with one morning.

It was minor at first, but the frequency increased to the point that she was no longer able to hide it. Jumin had been a great help in finding a good doctor who gave her medicine that has been helping. She just wished they would go away just as quickly as they had come and she could finally start building confidence to take a step further in their relationship. She did not get why he wanted to marry a mess like her and even stay with her after all this. She felt so guilty that she was not able to be with him like a couple should be because of her own insecurities.

"Maybe they were right, maybe I'm just useless." She mumbled to herself, balling her hands into fists. "I'm such waste." Squeezing her eyes tight, she took in a few shaky breaths as she imagined the water was purifying her in some way. She was not sure how long she was just in there in a daze, her eyes were not exactly focused on anything when she heard pounding at the bathroom door. She noticed she was sitting in a tub full of water now, the water must have shifted to scalding hot but it was no longer at that temperature. "I few more minutes," she mumbled, letting her eyes fall close again. Hey, don't keep shouting my name like that...you'll make people worry...I'm fine. She thought to the person shouting her name as the door knob rattled until it stopped.

She thought she was just hearing things when the door was suddenly kicked in with a large bang, the force ripping out the top hinge as it clattered and slammed against the wall. She had slipped away just before Yoosung had stepped in. He had ran here to see her, since she was not responding to anyone's texts. He had a bit of a gap between patients so he hopped into his car and drove back. He was greeted by a dark room with the television on and her phone was lost in the puddle of a blanket. He had laughed off the scene as a cute lazy moment but when he heard a lack of response from him calling her name he began to worry. He looked around, thinking she may be in her room only to hear the exhaust on.

"Kiki?" He knocked on the door. There was no answer. _She probably didn't hear over the exhaust._ "Hey, Kiwi! It's Yoosung, you ok?" He knocked a little louder and raised his voice. "Sweetie?" He rose his voice again and knocked, rattling the knob. There was only silence. He waited a minute, rationalizing that she probably was going to step out any moment now so he paced the room. Still, all he heard was the sound of the exhaust so he tried again, this time slapping his hand on the door with the heel of his palm as he fiddled with the knob. The more silence he got, the more panic had set in. What if she had fallen and hurt herself? What if she had a huge seizure of some kind and was unable to call for help? As the train of thought began, it quickly hurdled into the depths of his worries as he suddenly wondered if she had been unconscious in the bathroom for hours and none of them had known. As his panic rose, so did his efforts. Unable to get a response, he kicked the door in with all his might and quickly rushed in to the overly steamed bathroom only to feel his body run cold with his blood. His wife was lying in the tub with an empty prescription bottle on the floor.

" **Kira?!** " He shouted her name repeatedly as he quickly fished her out of the tub, not caring about his clothes as he quickly brought her to the bed. " **Shit** , what do I do? Did she overdose?! **No, stop that! You know she wouldn't**...ok, you better not have Kira! I swear I won't forgive you if you did!" He snapped, trying to shake her awake. "C'mon Kiwi...please." He pleaded, lightly smacking her cheek to see if he was able to get some reaction from her. Never had he felt so terrible for not becoming a regular doctor instead of a Veterinarian as he did now in this moment. " **Shit** , c'mon sweetie...let this be some overdone joke of yours! Just tell me Seven put you up to this, anything...just, please!" His voice cracked as he held her tight. "Open your eyes Kira, c'mon. I'm sorry I didn't notice...I'm such an idiot! I swore I'd be there...dammit, I'm such a failure. Please Kira...don't leave me." He tried to coax her, about to lose hope when he noticed her start twitch and flinch. As relief washed over him he suddenly felt boneless as he fell to his knees beside the bed and hung his head as she came to.

"When did I get out here?" She mumbled, slowly sitting up but was suddenly hit by a wave of dizziness and almost fell back down as her elbow buckled under her weight. "Damn...I must've sat in the heat for too long." Her voice came out in a rasp, throat dry when she finally noticed someone was beside her. Not just anyone, a very wet and crying Yoosung? Wait, why is he crying? "Yo-Yoosung?! What are you, h-hey why are you crying?!" She fumbled to sit up when his hands grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a crushing hug.

" **Never scare me like that again!** I'm so glad you're safe...thank gawd your safe!" He whispered in to her hair. "Why...why would you do that? If you were having a rough time why didn't you tell me?!" He scolded her. He knew he should call for medics but right now he was not sure if he ever wanted to let her go. He was afraid she would disappear if he let go.

"Wait, what? Yoosung, what are you...I fell asleep in the tub...that can happen you know." She frowned, rubbing his back to try and soothe him as she felt him shake in her arms. "I must've gotten overheated and didn't realize.

"What…?" He suddenly pulled her away and stared her right in the eyes. "Don't lie, I saw the pill bottle. It's completely empty."

"Pill bottle…empty...? Oh! No, that's not-I took the last pill in that not all of them. I have a refill in the cabinet waiting to be cracked open. Yoosung, honey, did you think I overdosed?" She raised a brow at this.

"Can you blame me? I've been here for like an hour and no response from you. I had to kick the door in just to get to you and then there was the bottle!" Kira looked over at the bathroom to see the busted door and gaped at the fact.

"I'm really sorry! I had no idea, I just was a lot more tired than I thought!" She fumbled for the right apology but he pressed a finger to her lips as he pulled her into another bone crushing hug. "I guess the drowsiness the medicine sometimes causes plus the heat just knocked me out."

"It's fine, it's fine, I'm just glad you're safe." He mumbled, holding her tight when she suddenly started to fidget. He looked down to see her cheeks are pretty red and frowned at this. "Are you still feeling a bit overheated?"

"Uh...no, just...uhm...I know you came in to save me and all...but uhm, can I have a towel or something?" She whispered, trying her best to over the essentials of her body. It took a moment for the reality to register, Yoosung's face burning up almost identical to hers as he quickly grabbed her robe and handed it to her. He forced himself not to stare by turning his back to her and tried to wish away any and all primal reaction that replayed the feel of her soft nude body pressed so tight against his. He muttered an apology, clearing his throat.

"It's fine, really. You had good intentions...it's fine." She laughed off. "I'm all wrapped up now so we're good. You can turn around again." She cleared her throat, tightening the belt and holding it closed over her chest. He carefully turned back towards her, kneeling down once more as he grabbed ahold of her hands.

"Even if you didn't overdose...I've noticed you've been a bit off. Sweetie, you know you can come to me anytime right? I'm your husband after all. I want to protect you from everything...even from yourself." He kissed her knuckles and like magic the wall came tumbling down as tears slid down her face. Curling over, she cried as she spilled everything to him. From her terrible past experience to her current lasting insecurities and health. Silently, he listened and just as she imagined she saw the pain in his eyes. She opened her mouth to apologize for the umpteenth time but she silenced her with a kiss and pressed his forehead to hers as he pulled her onto his lap.

"Kira, thank you for telling...thank you for letting me." He whispered. "Thank you for trusting me and please, don't ever apologize for something like this. I'm your husband, of course I would want to be there for you...but don't think I'm just waiting to have sex with you. I mean, yes, I would like for us to...but when you're ready as well. I don't mind waiting for you, I told you that on our wedding night and that still stands to this day. I love you for you and we will take the next step when you're ready...but know this, no matter what you think you like I know you're beautiful...and so strong. You've been so very strong on your own, but you have me now so lean on me more. Just like I have you, you have me. Remember that ok?"

She sniffled softly as she gave a silent smile, letting him pepper kisses randomly on her face until finally kissing her on the lips. Seeing her shy smile back on her lips he felt his heart soar. She was genuinely smiling this time and he knew it. He frowned a little though as he noticed the time. He had to get back to work,

"Wait, Yoosung! You were at work! Don't you have patients?" She quickly jumped off his lap and dragged him over to the closet as he explained he came since he had time and she was not answering the phone. The two of them change once dried and once again he was out the door, however this time they both were genuinely happy and closer than before


	2. The Golden Pen

**Pairing:** Jumin Han/Layla (I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC)

 **Warning:** None

 **Note:** Based off the tale of "The Golden Axe"

 **Summary:** Jumin Han, the young Executive Director of the famous C&R International, sat in his office staring at the simple yet beautiful pen that sat on his desk. It was not his pen, but it had caught his eye and now he wonders who is the owner.

* * *

Jumin Han, the young Executive Director of the famous C&R International, sat in his office staring at the simple yet beautiful pen that sat on his desk. It was an old fashioned pen in design with a company logo engraved into the clip. He knew for a fact that it was not anything expensive, the company name a popular brand for the middle class. He worked with company from time to time on occasion for business. However, that was not how he came across this particular pen he held now.

This particular pen had actually been on the floor just outside of his office. The shine of the clip catching the ceiling light had saved it from being crushed by his foot. He twirled the pen between his fingers, observing the worn from use markings but also the meticulous care that was put into such a simple instrument. He was not one to scoff at taking care of one's possessions, but he found it odd for someone to take such care of a pen only to lose it. Pulling out his own pen that was a gift from his father, he compared the two side by side.

 _What sort of person would take such care of something only to drop it so carelessly?_ He wondered, carefully pocketing his pen and placing the one he found in his desk drawer. _Then again, people can accidentally misplace something. They could be looking for it._ He knew he would be if he had lost his own pen and from the care that was put into the pen it must be important for some reason. Satisfied with his decision, he got to work on the documents that were handed to him for a final check.

* * *

 _Where could I have put it?!_ A young female employee panicked as she rummaged through her usually neat desk. It was a mess from her turning it upside down in her search. _I know I had it with me this morning, I was writing with it just this morning!_ She frowned, plopping back into her seat. Grabbing her purse she emptied its contents once more in hopes she may have overlooked it in someway. Yet again, she turned up empty handed. _I can't believe I lost it!_ She internally groaned, slouching forward with her face in her hands. _And today had started off on such a good note!_

"Layla, are you okay?" A familiar female voice called out to the downtrodden woman.

"Jaehee, it's horrible!" She sighed, trying her best not to cry though her eyes stung with a threat of letting some fall. "I lost it." Jaehee's eyebrows furrowed in concern at the distraught look of her fellow worker and friend.

"What happened, what did you lose?"

"My pen," she sighed. "The pen I'm always using...I don't know where it went! I had it with me this morning to mark-up a draft before editing it on the computer and now it's just gone." She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, biting at her lower lip.

 _A pen...is that all?_ Jaehee frowned at this, not sure how to react. Layla was clearly upset, but a pen is something that comes and goes easily in an office. To be so put out by one seemed a bit childish and ridiculous. "Well, why not just use another one? There are many in the supply closet if you don't have anymore." She adjusted her glasses as she carefully offered the solution, not wanting to upset Layla anymore. _It's a reasonable solution to this problem._

"That's not it, I have other pens." Layla sighed, leaning back in her seat as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "This pen, it's special." She stressed before looking to Jaehee again. "It was a gift from my father." Jaehee gasped softly at this information, realizing the error in her judgement and instantly felt guilty for judging her.

"I'm so sorry Layla, I didn't even think it was something so important. I should've realized."

"No need to apologize, anyone would've thought the same. I mean, I look crazy looking for a pen. I should've been more clear. Anyway, I'm sure I'll find it! I just have to retrace my steps is all! It's bound to be somewhere right?" She forced a cheerful smile to which Jaehee nodded and smiled as well.

"I'm sure you will. Oh, why not show me what it looks like and I'll keep an eye out for it as well?" She offered, Layla's eyes brightening at the offer. Layla quickly pulled out a picture she had of her father holding it. "Alright, I'll definitely be on the lookout."

"Thanks so much Jaehee, you're the best!" Layla smiled, throwing her arms around the short haired brunette. Smiling, she hugged her friend back before work beckoned with the infamous ring of her boss paging her.

"And he calls again, excuse me Layla. I'll keep you posted if I spot anything."

"No, no, thank you so much for helping! I'll let you know if I find it." She waved her off before turning back to her desk. _May as well clean this mess up._ She sighed, carefully placing everything back in hopes that she may find it.

* * *

At the strike of noon Jumin leaned back into his seat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The room was filled with voices moments ago from a phone conference with their Arabian partners about a recent contract. It was safe to say that it went well, but it was always tiresome to speak with the boisterous man. He always seemed to stray from the topic at hand.

 _That's just the culture though._ He glanced at the clock and pulled open his drawer to see the pen was still there as it should be. _Is the owner not looking?_ He frowned at such careless behavior. This showed poor character since it contradicted the care displayed on the pen. _That would explain some of the mistakes employees let slide. Though they should catch such simple things on their own._ He sighed, a little frustrated over the minor mistakes he found in some of the documents he was handed this morning. "No point in wasting time on this, they should be re-submitting the documents after lunch. I should have my lunch brought in." Sitting up, he paged for Jaehee who was in his office in no time. "Assistant Kang, please have my lunch brought to me. It seems I have time since the call went so well."

"Right away," she left his office with a bow to head out but took a minute to look around the office floor a bit.

"Assistant Kang?" Jumin raised a brow at her behavior.

"Ah, pardon me. I am simply looking for something." She quickly straightened her posture.

"And that would be in my office?"

"No, well I'm not sure." She quickly corrected her statement. "A coworker of mine has lost something dear and is looking for it. I offered my services in keeping an eye out for it. You needn't worry too much about it. It won't hinder my work at all."

"I don't doubt that, though what is it?"

"A pen," she clarified. "May I show you a picture of it? If you see it, could you please let me know?" He gave a silent not and glanced at her phone as she extends it to him. It was the pen he had found earlier. He knew Jaehee would not lie to him and the fact she had a copy of the picture was proof the owner was looking, just unsure of where.

"I have seen it. Tell them they can come by my office and pick it up." He simply said. :It's safe here with me since it hasn't left the drawer since I found it." He pulled open the drawer to show Jaehee whose eyes lit up at the sight of it.

"Excellent, I will let her know right away. Thank you, Director Han. I will no go retrieve your lunch for you." She bowed once more and left quickly to waste no more time. However, a series of complications had Jaehee tied up so she simply asked someone who worked in the same department as Layla to let her know that her pen was found and with the director since the sue of phones was prohibited during work hours.

* * *

Layla had quickly finished as much of her work as she could before lunch and spent the time walking up and down every hall she had gone down. She peeked into paper waste baskets and checked under any pieces of furniture alike, on her hands and knees searching for it. A few coworkers had asked her what she was up to and upon explaining some had offered assistance while others wished her luck. She thanked them all the same and resumed her hunt for her pen.

* * *

Jumin watched the odd employee who was out on her hands in knees in the open courtyard. Lunch was soon to be over and yet there she was doing something. He was unable to see her face, but she was certainly thorough in whatever she was doing. She certainly was not stopping even when people passed by. He was not sure if this was a sign of bravery or foolishness. Sipping his coffee, he watched her until there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he called without turning away. Something about the woman drew him to her. He figured she was someone who reported to him since she seemed familiar but from this distance anyone could be mistaken for anyone. It was the basic traits of long hair and a skirt that led him to know it was woman.

"Excuse me Director Han, I heard you have my pen?" A sugary sweet voice answered, the door shut behind her. He turned at the words, silent observing the young woman that now stood before him. Her hair was in perfect curls with a little too much makeup than necessary but still appropriate for work. Everything about her was painted and polished for presentation.

 _Certainly would make sense why the pen is in such well-maintained condition._ He thought as he walked to his desk. "Yes, I was informed that someone was missing a pen by Assistant Kang." He affirmed, taking his seat as he spoke with grace. The woman eyed him like a starved dog would a slab of meat, a gaze he was not uncommon too but all the more unamused by. _So that's the sort of owner to this pen?_ He sighed, a bit disheartened by this truth. He had thought highly of the person, seeing how well maintained it was and had hoped it was someone of value but it seemed his imagination had gotten the best of him. _No, there's something off about this._ He silently opened the drawer as the woman walked closer and leaned forward on his desk, pressing her arms together to push out her chest more. His sharp grey eyes were quick to pick up what was troubling him about this matter. He gave nothing away though as he pulled out a pen, his pen. "Is this your pen?" He asked, raising it so she saw the diamonds on it.

"Ah, yes! That's it! Thank you so much Director Han! I don't know what I would've done without it!" She was quick to answer, a sparkle in her eyes at the stones as she leaned closer to give him ample view of her feminine assets. "How could I ever repay you?" Her voice dropped to a pur she she swayed her hips from side to side.

"This isn't your pen," he bluntly stated. "This is my pen, a gift from my father. You also are not the owner of the lost pen I found."

"W-what do you mean? Of course I am! I mean, I was just so happy I made a mistake is all!" She was quick to argue, quickly pulling away from him as he placed his pen back where he took it from. "I did lose a pen, I assure you." She nervously laughed in hope to try and win his favor again. She walked closer to him once more, flipping her glossy locks and pulling the best seductive eyes she could to tempt him.

"Your nails are too long to be comfortable with writing normally, and if you were the owner of the pen you would know you write quite a lot with the pen. If the owner wrote with long nails, there would be some sort of sign on your hands of friction against paper or a specific hold on the pain which does not match the wear on the pen." He explained, looking at the imposter. "If you plan to insist on being the owner, telling me something about the pen." The woman stood there silently flapping her mouth as she tried to come up with some detail but after a few moments of nothing he sighed. "As much as I disapprove of your behavior, these are not grounds to fire you. Please leave my office immediately or I will have to call security to escort you out." He glared coldly at the woman who quickly scurried out of his room faster. It was clear her motivation of coming here was not worth the risk.

He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes to stop the migraine that threatened to rise at the wake of the woman. Though there was the possibility of pain, he was also relieved that the owner was not her. His hopes of someone caring were still plausible. With that, he drank the rest of his coffee and returned to the documents that were re-submitted to him.

* * *

Layla sighed as as she sat there in the courtyard, looking at her soiled hands and now dirty skirt hem and knees. She had been looking well passed lunch time, her work all done for the day, but with no luck. She slowly was looking her last bit of hope in finding the pen and the threat of tears sprang up in her eyes once more, only this time the actually fell. She quickly tried to wipe them away and get a hold of herself but try as she might more came in place of the ones she wiped away.

 _Dad, I'm so sorry._ She thought as pain lanced her heart at losing something so important.

"What are you doing?" A voice called out from behind her and she tensed up, sniffling a little.

"Ah, oh, nothing! I just, I was looking for something!" She laughed off as bests he could, refusing to look at the person to hide her face.

"Looking for what?" The voice got closer and she quickly ducked her head to curtain it behind her hair.

"A pen," she clarified.

"A pen? Why not just get another one?"

"Not that sort of pen, this one as sentimental value. It was a gift from my father. My last gift from him before he passed away. It was his favorite pen, he gave it to me as a gift when I graduated and landed my job here." She sniffled, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke. "I've taken such good care of it since, and now it's just lost. I can't believe I lost it."

"Is this your pen?" The stranger asked and she turned her head quickly at the question, hope quickly rising inside only to be dashed and the sadness return. It was a beautiful gold and black pen with three stones at the top

"No, that's not my pen. That's a lovely pen though, I'm certain the owner is missing it. Thank you though, I should keep looking." She shook her head and turned back to search through the bush in front of her.

"What about this one?" He asked, showing another pen which was not as pretty as the last but still quite expensive looking. She sighed at the sight, shaking her head again.

"No, that's not it either. You've found quite the number of pens huh?" She laughed, turning to see who was trying their best to help only to find herself looking up at none other than the Executive Director himself. "D-D-Director Han?!" She leapt off the ground and quickly gave a bow to him apologizing for her rude behavior but then noticed her disheveled state once more. _Oh no, I look like such a mess! And I'm crying! This day couldn't get any worse!_ She panicked as she quickly tried to dust off her skirt and knees, wincing at the few scrapes she had gotten from searching outside. "I-I promise that I finished my work before searching so much! I know lunch is over, but I made sure to make time by finishing everything that needed to be done today!"

Jumin silently watched as she got flustered at his appearance but made no forward attempts like most women do. Her eyes were obviously a little red and puffy from crying, but the state of her only proved to him how sincere she was. Why he was down here, he was not entirely sure. While he was working, the thought of her kept running through his mind and so he had come down to see what had her so busy and not with work. When he saw who it was, he was a bit relieved but concerned all the same. She was a diligent employee who was very kind. He had seen her helping others and on occasion had given him advice. At first it was not asked for, but slowly he had started to ask her a bit more seeing as it helped give insight he never took into consideration.

"Come with me," he said simply and she silently walked behind him with her head hung in shame. Today had just gotten worse now that he found her shirking work and crying in the courtyard making a mess of herself and looking like an utter loon.

 _I should've never said it couldn't get any worse! It always get worse!_ She internally scolded herself. As soon as they stepped into his office she bowed and apologized once more and began thanking for the opportunity to work here when she heard him chuckle. Surprised, she looked up.

"My apologies, I know I should have stopped you sooner but I am not here to fire you. I am curious to know what your pen may look like." He asked, taking his seat, amused as she looked at him a but dumbfounded. She always had such different expressions. "Well?"

"Oh well, it isn't anything fancy like you were showing me. It has a wood-like finish and the inside has a note from my father in it." She sheepishly answered, pressing the front of her skirt to iron out wrinkles with her hands.

 _A note inside?_ He pulled out the pen and showed it to her. "This?"

"Oh, that could be it! I think, well it looks like it! I just want to make sure...if I may?" She quickly stepped forward but stopped herself until he turned the pen towards her to take. With a small smile she quickly unscrewed the body and a small curled up note, like the one in a fortune cookie, fell onto her hand. Her eyes misted over again as she saw the note. "This is it, definitely is! I can't thank you enough for holding on to it! I've been looking all over for this." She cradled the pen to her chest, trying her best not to cry as a small hiccup escaped her.

 _To think, you would be the owner of this pen._ He thought to himself as he watched her for a moment. He had certainly thought it was a man at first from the style of pen but knowing it was her father's made it clear that it once was used by one. This young, now crying again, woman before him was crying from happiness at the reunion and it touched him. _She always finds a way to grab my attention...even when I don't even know it's her._

"If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know! I want to repay you in some way! Anything within my capabilities of course...but I'll try my best and help you find something if what you want isn't possible by me in anyway." She insisted and he watched with his usual calm expression. He stood from his seat and strode over to her, cupping her face in his hand as he wiped away one of her tears. He felt her cheek warm with the blush that grew on it.

 _There's nothing you could give me. You don't need to worry so much. I can get whatever I want with ease._ "There is something," the words came out in opposite to his thoughts. "Will you do me the honors of having dinner with me?" He asked and watched as her eyes grew wide with shock. He, Jumin Han, was asking her, no-body Layla, on a date. The man who managed to somehow gain her secret affections was asking her on a date. Even if it was as a payment, how could she refuse? She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke again. "Not as a thank you though. No, I don't need anything for finding the pen. I'm simply fine with the happiness of seeing you reunited with it. I want you to go out to dinner with me." Her heart hammered at her chest as she tried to speak.

"I-I-I would be, uh, yes." She finally managed to say and smiled brightly at him. "I would be honored." He smiled at her answer, silently thanking the pen as much as she was for giving them this chance.


	3. Fortune

**Rating: **Teen and Up

 **Pairing:** Jumin Han/Layla (I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC)

 **Warning:** Angst with happy ending

 **Summary:** Life was a balance. There were those born with nothing while others are born with everything. Some feel with all their heart and others pragmatically walk through life. There were those who would do anything for nothing and those who would do everything for what matters. Jumin Han fell in the latter of each categories and many more for that matter. It was a simple plan, enjoy their anniversary to their fullest. How could this happen instead?

 **Author's Note:** This was a request I received on tumblr, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Life was a balance. There were those born with nothing while others are born with everything. Some feel with all their heart and others pragmatically walk through life. There were those who would do anything for nothing and those who would do everything for what matters. Jumin Han fell in the latter of each categories and many more for that matter. He knew that, though he had his shortcomings, he was the first to always say he had the great fortune of luck. He was everything he needed to be for the position he was meant to fill and that was all that mattered until he had met a certain someone who showed he so much more. She was the epitome of warmth and kindness, a goddess in person that fit him so perfectly. The cliche of two puzzle pieces, soulmates, or two halves of a whole and any other romantic notions suddenly made sense to me and now applied to his life. The number one person in his life was his darling wife who could do no wrong and yet how did it end up like this?

The buzzing of the fluorescent lights and occasional rush of squeaky sneakers were the only sounds that broke the steady and shallow breathing-his breathing. Everything was so sterile, clinical with white walls and giant tiles with bespeckled print divided by thin bold black grout lines. There was no life in these halls, which he found oddly ironic at this moment. A place which was dedicated to rescuing life reeked of austere detachment to life. It was cold and hollow, the shell of life desperately clinging to reality.

The heir of C&R International stood out like a sore thumb on the uncomfortable bench, hunched over with his elbows rested on his knees. His tailor-made shoes which normally shined to the point he could see his own reflection were scuffed and dirty. His normally perfectly suit was soaked through and the coat missing while his shirt clung to and crinkled on his body. He stared at his bandaged hands, the wrapping dyed red in places from his blood. They were trembling. Gritting his teeth he clenched his sore hands into fists, tearing his eyes away as if he was unable to withstand the sight of himself. How could he? He was out here irritated by the ticking of the clock across the wall while she was not. She was alone surrounded by strangers.

 _How could this happen to me?_ He wondered, sitting in empty hallway. Try as he might, he was not able to make the pain go away. The bile in his stomach churned, threatening to to climb out of him as the acrid taste burned at the back of his throat. It all had happened too quickly. There was no explanation for what had happened just a few hours ago. He hid his face in his hands as he forced himself to remember it.

They were enjoying a lively conversation in the car, on their way home from dinner. An anniversary dinner he had planned to perfection and she had loved every minute of it. From the perfect dress for her to wear with the best accessories to amplify her natural beauty all the way to the evening plans of revealing her actual anniversary gifts once they reached home. Everything had gone according to plan. Her cheeks were a little flushed, he knew not whether from the champagne or the fact she was adorably flustered by his lavish attention to her. She was always so modest, deserving of only the best. He particularly was not too concerned to the secret of the blush since that beautiful small had not fallen once more her face since the moment she woke up to the surprise of him being there with her instead of away on the business trip.

As usual, their driver Kim was chauffeuring them to and fro with expert precision. They barely felt any bumps on the road as he took extra caution to avoid any discomfort as Jumin requested for this day. If only that caution was applicable to the world. The joyous atmosphere was shattered by the sound of a horn blaring as their bodies were thrown to one side and the screeching of tires. The sickening crunch of metal on metal was the last sound he heard before he was swallowed into darkness as his head smacked against the glass with such force.

Fluttering his eyes open, he was greeted by blinding white lights and pouring rain. His head seared with pain and something sticky. His body felt like led and ached all over. Why was he out in the rain? He wondered as he felt himself being lifted by something underneath him. He could not remember why he was lying there. The sound of the world slowly returned to him, making his head throb from the shouting voices and flashing lights. His vision was fuzzy, black around the edges, and the world seemed to move so slowly around him. Everybody was screaming and he wanted to understand what was going on. As his sight returned, he rolled head his to the side only for his heart to stop.

There she was, covered in blood. The cream colored dress he had gotten her was now stained red. One of her shoes was thrown off to the side as figures in the dark reached out to her. Her engagement ring glittered in the dark next to her wedding band on her hand that now lie there lifeless. Her arm was twisted in a way it should not be and her leg curved where it should be straight. He tried to fight the forces that held him down. He opened his mouth to shout, call out to her. He needed to head to his darling but his body was taken further away. No one seemed to hear him as he tried to get them to understand as a mask was placed on to his mouth. He was slipping off the edge once more, helplessly watching her body get covered and carted to another car. The last thing he saw was her hand unceremoniously plopped back on to the gurney.

He had woken up to the painful sight of the tube lighting, his clothes were intact expect he was bandaged around his head and on his hands. Slowly he had stirred and forced himself to sit up as nurses rushed to his side and urged him to stay in bed.

"Where is she? Where is my wife? I need to see her!" He demanded, his voice was hoarse and his throat hurt.

"Sir, calm down. Who is your wife? Please get back in bed." Someone urged, the tug of something on his arm making him wince. He looked to see his sleeve was rolled up and tubes ran to his body. He noticed the blipping machine next to it.

 _I'm in a hospital? How? Why? No-Layla!_ "Layla Han, her name is Layla Han! Where is she? Take me to her now!" He demanded, unable to just sit there waiting while his beloved was somewhere where he was not. He looked up as the door was opened and in came his doctor.

"Mr. Han," he sighed and rubbed at his chin for a moment. "Do you remember what happened today?"

 _What do you mean what happened?_ "I don't like these sort of games doctor. You know this." He curtly spoke as he kept his eyes set on the man that seemed to want to be anywhere but here at this moment. He easily noticed the tells as the man in the white coat took another deep breath.

"This is no game Mr. Han...you were just in serious car accident. You and your driver were able to come out safely with minimal injury aside from some muscle spasming and minor abrasion. Your head hit the window pretty hard, but you show no signs of any severe damage." The doctor paused and waited for Jumin to process this all first.

"And my wife? You've spoken more than enough about myself or driver Kim, where is my wife?" He demanded, a sick sinking feeling starting to grow inside of him at each word that passed the doctor's lips and into his ears. He kept a sober-faced expression but his eyes were narrowed in a glare were not to be tested at this moment.

"Your wife, Mrs. Han, was not so lucky. The car you were hit by hit her side of the car. She is currently in the ER. We're trying to revive her as we speak." The words that followed fell on to deaf ears as the doctor went on in detail about how they were warned the instant thanks to his car's security system. Driver Kim had been able to press the button just in time to signal the dispatch. None of this stuck in Jumin's mind as he replayed the information about his wife. He searched around the room for some sort of answer. What answer, he was not entirely sure. All of it seemed to surreal until the doctor walked up to him and fished something out of his pocket. Something small clinked on his palm-three rings. Their wedding rings which they rarely ever took off.

The world was suddenly devoid of any sound or feeling as the nurses and doctor kept working as they always did. Somehow the words had sunk into his mind and he was discharged to the hall where he could wait for his wife. He was not sure what was said, but that hardly mattered at the moment. It felt as if his body was hurled against the wall and his heart ripped from his chest, leaving a gaping hole. Everything good in his life was suddenly ripped away from him.

 _No, I can't let it be like this!_ He grabbed the doctor by his coat and looked him dead in the eyes once more with such determination. "I don't care the cost, make sure everyone does everything they possibly can to save her. You know money is no issue for me, I will pay whatever the price. She is the priority always, even above me. You will also have the police hand over that heathen's information to me so that I make sure that this is handled properly." The doctor had given him his word he would do his best and the cruel waiting game began.

For the first time he was shaking with such blinding rage and terrified out of his mind. Logic made no sense to him at this moment since logically this night should not have ended like this. They should be back home and she was supposed to be surprised by the gifts he had set out for her while they were gone. She was supposed to be smiling and he was supposed to be hugging her as he kissed her tears away. Elizabeth the 3rd would be curled up on her sofa, lounging in her usual carefree manner as they enjoyed the rest of the evening in bliss. Reality was far from that and he cursed himself and everything around him. He cursed his body for being so weak. He cursed his luck to not be the one there instead of her. He cursed the fact they had even gone down that road to encounter such a driver.

The sound of footsteps made him jump and he looked to see if anyone was coming to him. Again, it was no one. He relaxed back into the bench, boneless yet taught with tension. Pulling the rings out of his pocket, he noted the engravings of love they had on the inside of their bands.

 _Forevermore...I will love you._ His eyes sting as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as he kissed her ring. _Please...come back to me my love. I am nothing without you._ Closing his hand as tightly as he could around them, he rested his forehead against his fist when there was the sound of footsteps. He let it be as someone passing by, however the sound of someone calling his name had him looking up to find a nurse standing there. His throat constricted as his worst fears waged war inside of him. Tearing up his insides in preparation for the emptiness that would be his future at the loss of her. He tried to think otherwise, but logic was not on his side at this moment.

"Mr. Han, your wife is now in recovery. She has a dislocated shoulder, multiple bruises, and a few fractures. Overall she is safe. There were no fatal injuries and it will take time to heal. We will be admitting her a private room shortly, but you may come see her now if you so like. She will not be away and she will look a lot worse and will be constantly monitored. Would you like to see her?"

"Yes," he nodded his head as he stood up and pocketed the rings once more. Though his face had not shown it, he was utterly relieved by the news. It was as if he was born again, a new breath of life filling where his heart was torn out. He was grateful for her return, no matter how badly injured she may be. Layla was his darling wife and nothing would ever change that. He silently followed behind the shorter woman to the back area where patients were sectioned off by curtains. He kept his eyes glued to the nurse as he followed her to the back and she motioned to a drawn curtain. He paused a moment, his palms a little clammy all the sudden. Taking a few practiced breaths, he nodded to the nurse and stepped through to find his beloved wife in a state as the nurse had described but to him it was a sight so beautiful the tears finally fell. Crumpling into a chair next to her bed he grabbed her good arm and kissed the back of her hand. Jumin Han was a man with the fortune of great luck and he was never more grateful for that.


	4. Forevermore Part 1

**I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.**

 **I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.**

 **This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

There once was a kingdom ruled by a compassionate king and his son. The was easily fooled by toxic women time and time again, the young prince learning to suspect women no matter the background. In their lands lived a carpenter and his wife who tended to a forgotten shrine. Moved by their care, the deity blessed the two with the return of their daughter who was taken by the flooding river and bestowed the gift of immortality. So humbled by this gift, they vowed to forever tend to the temple as long as they lived, be their end come from illness of the hand of another.

The kingdom flourished, the king keeping to the international politics while the prince handled the rulings within the land. He was well known for his just and reasonable rulings and handsome looks, gathering the attention of people far and wide. His dashing looks preceding the rumors of having not a single romantic bone in his body, that is until one day a young maiden had found herself flung in the path of his horse. She had protected a young boy from being tossed in the path, not caring for the risk of her life and luckily the prince reacted just in time to save her from a miserable fate.

She had thanked him for his kindness, dusting herself off when the guards surrounded her. The sight of her scolding them for trying to reprimand her was a sight he had not seen before and it made him smile. Sadly, she was gone before he could get even her name and he was forced to move on. From that day forth, he tried his best to search for her. Days went by with little lead, but the prince persisted until finally he spotted her at a small shrine on the outskirts of the village.

From there, an innocent love had blossomed and the two secretly met every night though they knew their love may never be accepted. The prince promised her the world and she promised him a home. The sweet romance continued to grow against their better judgement. When the prince was finally of proper marriageable age, the female suitors soon followed. As each came, the reject from him came as well. He humored the dates, but gave no quarter. He found himself comparing them all to the women that wanted nothing but fortune and the woman he had come to love. Time and time again, his love for her grew.

A neighboring princess, angered by the rejection, demanded an answer. Upon finding the secret of the prince, she convinced her father to attack and a war was soon on them. The prince promised he would return to her, but in a split decision to keep the carpenter alive he took a blade and met his end. Upon hearing this, the young maiden prayed to the deity to bring him back. The carpenter as well pled for the loss of such young life to be returned, unable to leave the family suffering the deity promised she would meet him again and many times more. He would live many lives until they would be able to love one another without worry. It is said the young maiden waits for her love every life, reuniting time and time again.

* * *

Maya closed the book on her lap, running her hand over the worn soft leather as she thought over the tale she had read. She traced her the lines that made up the title of the book, smiling to herself. It was a tale she had read many times, a tale that gave her a sense of security every time she read it. It was an old memory that reminded her always, there will be a next time. It was her life story and this time she was no longer waiting. Looking out the window of the train, she smiled at the scenery that whipped by with renewed determination.

She always waited for him to come find her, afraid to move and possibly miss him. The fear of losing even one life with him scared her because it could be the life where they could happily be together. Time and time again they have met, yet each time was just not right. Slowly they inched their way closer to true happiness and yet it all seemed to be so far away.

There is something different about this time though. She felt it deep in her bones, coursing through her veins. A sudden urge to seek him out bubbled inside of her as the days passed. Try as she might to ignore it. To keep her busy, she went to the temple everyday seeking some sort of sign. One day fateful day, it was all answered and without a moment of hesitation she had told her parents of her plans and was straight away packing. They were concerned for her at first, but her enthusiasm was contagious as she started her search.

"She certainly takes after you." She had heard her father chuckle, her mother's laughter fading as she head up to her room and began her search in earnest. Now, here she was several months later, on a train heading towards the city with her sights set on only one man. Without a single doubt in her mind, she knew he was the one. Pulling out a magazine, she smiled at the picture of a handsome ebony haired young man. The young executive director of C&R International, Jumin Han.

* * *

Jumin sat at his desk, reading the reports he was brought in the morning. Sighing, he marked yet another mistake. It really made him wonder how such they could let such simple things slide. No longer willing to play editor anymore, he grabbed his phone and pressed the button.

"Assistant Kang, please have these documents picked up and corrected before lunch by the respective departments. There are too many mistakes to even consider it worth my time." He said simply before hanging up. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he leaned back into his seat as he took a few deep breaths. He wondered how efficient these editors were if they let such errors reach him. Shaking his head, he stood from his seat and walked to the wall of floor-to-ceiling windows. He stared out at the city skyline that stretched out before him. He was restless and he was not entirely sure why. Tugging at the cuff of his sleeve, he glared against the sunlight as he mulled over what possibly could be wrong.

 _Nothing in specific comes to mind. Elizabeth 3rd is perfectly fine as well. She has been happy and eating all of her food._ He frowned to himself even more. _Why can't I focus? This is not like me at all._ He sighed, running a hand through his hair before carefully combing it back into place. "I'm being ridiculous and very unlike me. I must get back to work." He mumbled to himself, turning his back to the beautiful view to return to the trenches of his occupation. Yet, his mind still wandered to the outside world.

His lunch meeting could not have come sooner. Jumin was out the door with his guards and Jaehee, looking over the needed documents once more just to keep him busy. To even consider himself nervous was laughable. He was far from it, meetings and dealing with powerful people something he has done for as long as he could remember. It would be impossible to count the number in this life, let alone all the one prior.

 _Ah, that must be it. I haven't thought about that in quite some time._ He realized as he settled into the car and nodded at driver Kim to head off once everyone was in. _There's no need to really think about it now. It would just hinder my productivity in work. Plus, according to my calculations I should be meeting in a few years from now. It would fit in accordance to my schedule and match the age to which we should be meeting this time around._ He adjusted his cuff once more and before focusing back on the papers in hand.

* * *

The meeting felt like it has dragged on forever, the pointless banter a childish way to stall and possibly distract him from keeping an eye out for any slip-ins. Flattery and formalities were thrown around from both parties, gauging to see who would crack first, but as usual, Jumin was unfazed and straight to the point. The scheduled one hour meeting had expanded into almost three, but in the end they had gotten a far better deal so he was not entirely annoyed by the outcome.

Jaehee silently worked on her table as they sat in the car in silence. She watched her boss from the corner of her eye, curious about what was different. She hated to admit it, but she knew a good amount her boss Jumin Han. It was information she was bound to learn in her position to begin with and she knew at this very moment that her boss was not his usual self. Sadly, that was as far as she could tell since he continued to fidget the same way he had on the way to the meeting.

 _Was there something I missed perhaps? OH please don't tell me this is some new cat idea of his. I've had enough of those for three lifetimes!_ She internally panicked as she looked at her secret list of money wasting ideas that he had come up with. _One more and I'll probably actually go insane!_ She sighed, but was quickly jerked from her thoughts as the car came to an abrupt stop.

"My apologies Mr. Han, someone had fallen into the way of the car." Driver Kim responded, looking into the rearview mirror to make sure everything was well.

"No need to apologize, no one is hurt inside. Is the pedestrian ok?" He asked, wondering if this was something planned by some rival company.

"I am not sure, I believe she is fine though. There was no contact with her in anyway." He answered and Jumin quickly stepped out of the car.

"Director Han, we need to get back to the office-Director Han please get back into the car!" Jaehee quickly shouted after him, slipping out of the car as well to keep an eye on Jumin as well as see what the person was like. It looked to be someone who had a bit of luggage on them. It was not a common sight to see in the city.

"I'm sorry for getting in the way, those sidewalks are pretty packed!" She quickly apologized to them.

"It's quite alright, we're just glad you're safe miss. Please do be more careful, not everyone is so courteous." Jaehee responded, walking over to the girl to help gather her spilled items. Jumin watched in silence, staring at the young woman who gave a big smile. She looked so familiar, and yet he just could not put his finger on it. Without another glance, she thanks Jaehee and him before walking on her way again.

 _That can't be, was that...her?!_ Jumin quickly looked to see if he could spot her but with the traffic around it was pretty difficult to tell. _No, I'm just overthinking...it couldn't have been. She's waiting for me._ He reminded himself a climbed back into the car, trying his best to get the doppelganger out of his mind _There was just simply now way. She would've recognized me...right? Unless...did something happen to her? Is that why I might be off?_

* * *

Maya stopped in front of the small flat she had rented out, smiling at the humble abode. Though her family had lived for so long, they never amassed too much money. They stuck to keeping a very low profile to avoid anyone realizing they were the same people that never aged for years. It was clear that if word had gotten out about their gift, she would probably be locked up in some lab or hospital for all sorts of testing. The mere thought of being nothing but an experiment sent shivers down her spine as she curled the brim of her hat around her face.

 _Ok, enough about that! She shook her head and clapped her cheeks._ "You're here for a purpose! Keep positive and focus. No one knows you here." She reminded herself aloud before grabbing the handle of her small wheeled carry-on and adjusting the strap of her duffle bag that hung off her shoulder. "Oh, what was my apartment again?" She hummed, fishing for her phone through her purse when someone ran by and snatched her purse. She stood there for a quick moment, blinking at the fact her purse was missing when she snapped her head in the direction of the thief. "Hey!" She shouted angrily and was about to run after him when a hand pulled back on her shoulder.

"Allow me," a male voice spoke up from behind. She watched as a man with long white hair vaulted after the snatcher and caught him in no time. Pinning the man to the ground, she quickly grabbed her bags and rushed over. "Is this your purse?" He smiled, handing her bag over. "Please check to make sure everything is safe inside." Maya could only mutely nod at the handsome hero, quickly rummaging through and was relieved to see nothing had been lost.

"Everything is inside, thank you so much." She bowed to her savior who only smiled and winked at her. She was surprised to see two ruby red eyes that contrasted his snow white hair. _It all certainly looks real, he's very handsome too! I at least have some luck so far. To think I almost got run over by a car today and lost my earring!_ She sighed, adjusting the sunhat on her head that had tilted from her running over. She fiddled with the simple lantern shaped pendant around her neck in one hand as her other touched the unusually lighter ear. Her heart sank for losing something so important to her after so many years.

"Nonsense, how could I leave such a beautiful lady like you to chase after a scoundrel. Just bear with me a moment please, I have to call the authorities." He gave a troubled smile to which Maya quickly shook her head, snapping her out of the guilt that threatened to overtake her.

"No, no, I can wait. I'm not really doing anything. I just moved to the area...quite a welcoming huh?" She laughed off, brushing some of her brown locks behind her ear. She suddenly felt so ordinary in comparison to this man, but she liked that. It was a different sort of feeling she never felt before.

"You just moved in? Oh, you're the new tenant to the building? Are you living alone? I'm sorry you had to deal with this first thing, this town really isn't that bad. A few pickpockets, but you've already witnessed that." He frowned and gave an apologetic bow.

"Yes, that building we met at is my new home for now. You live there?" She asked curiously, carefully moving aside as two officers came and she gave a quick overview of the situation. She noticed one of them seemed overly attentive to her mysterious hero who she soon found out was called 'Zen' and was able to piece together that he was some sort of actor from talks of his last work and scenes.

"Ah, so embarrassing. Sorry about that! Where were we? Right, yes, I live in the same building. I'm in the bottom floor actually, and oh my name is Zen. May I know the name bestowed on such a beauty as you?" He sauvely took her hand as he stepped closer. Maya was unfazed by the gesture, used to this old fashioned courtship and took it with a grain of salt.

"My name is Maya, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance of honorable knight Zen.." She stepped back and gave a proper bow, she suppressed a giggle as he gaped a little at her before laughing and bowing to her as well.

"Tis but my duty dear maiden Maya!" He chuckled but then grabbed her bag. "Allow me to help you inside and make sure you don't have anymore run ins with trouble." On the way to the building, they spoke about his work and she noted that many girls had stopped to stare at him. She observed him silently, noting he had quite defined features but it meant nothing to her. He was quick to praise his looks, which was surprising to her but she found the odd trait cute so she let it be.

"That would be great, thank you." She hugged her bag close this time as they headed back. Zen gave her a mini tour of the place while on the way, telling her about local spots for food and quick bites and how to work certain finicky areas of the building like some of the laundry machines. She was a quick study so she took in all the details and tricks given to her. When he was done and her things were set to the side in her small place, smiled a little at the excitement that bubbled inside her.

 _I'm on my own...I'm actually here and I'm one step closer to him._ She turned to Zen who was silently waiting at the door. "Oh, please come si-well, I don't really have much to sit on." She laughed nervously, scratching her head. Zen quickly shook his head and smiled at her words.

"It's the sentiment right?" He assured her. "Thank you though, are you waiting on furniture to be sent over? Do you need help setting it up?"

"Oh, no I'm fine." She quickly shook her head. "You've done more than enough already, I don't want to intrude any further than I have. Is there anyway I can pay you back for helping me so much?"

"It was my pleasure to helps such a beauty." He winked at her, noting her staring at him again. "Have my devilish good looks gotten you smitten?" He smugly grinned, tilting his head to the side as if to show off a good side. She nervously laughed at this sudden shift back to his looks. This had to have been about the fifth time if she correctly counted, which she had a feeling she was. "Please don't get too smitten, my work is my mistress." He sighed with dramatic gestures, she tried her best not to laugh.

"You certainly are handsome as well as gallant, but you're not my type. I'm also happily taken, thank you though. I"m sure you'll make a special young lady very happy someday." She smiled, Zen stunned that she was so calm and blunt with him. It was refreshing to him.

"Of course someone as beautiful as you would be," he smiled at her. "Though the thought of having lost you before having a proper chance pains me, I wish you and your lucky man the best."

"Thank you, I hope you find the woman perfect for you. That aside though, I insist on re-paying you in some way for everything you've done." She firmly placed her hands on her hips as she looked up at him. She was not about to back down and Zen could tell.

"Mmm, well I only did it because it was the right thing to do." He crossed his arms and hunched a little as he mulled over some options. Maya happily awaited, not pressuring him at all. "Ah, how about you and I have lunch some time?" She raised a brow at this. "Not as a date! Well, no, not **that** sort of date anyway! A date between neighbors or sorts."

"As friends?" She smiled at this and he nodded his head. "Then as friends it is. When are you free?"

"Well I know this is pretty sudden, but I am free now. I don't have rehearsals until this evening. If you're not busy, shall we? That is, if you haven't eaten as well!" He quickly added.

"That sounds perfectly fine to me and I'm actually quite famished myself. The travel was a lot longer than I thought and I've had enough excitement so far." She laughed, placing a hand on her stomach. Grinning, Zen held the door open for her and the two were off as soon as she locked the door.

* * *

Jumin had been busy with paperwork as soon as he returned to the office and for once he was happy with it. The thought of something happening to his love left him a torn up mess inside. The dark emotions of despair and anger swirled and swelled in him, making home in every corner of his heart to the point he actually started to feel physical pain. subconsciously rubbing his chest for the umpteenth time, he read the document at hand but none of it seemed to stick.

Jaehee had been watching silently, waiting for him to review and hand the document back. It was a quick task, but she had noticed he had been behaving strange since they had gotten back in the car a few hours back. She found herself actually curious about what could possibly have the heir so odd.

 _It's probably has to do with his cat. I hope he won't just up and leave work or something. Wouldn't he have left by now though? Did Luciel play some sort of joke? No, he wouldn't be so thrown by that. It's too normal of an occurrence._ She wracked her brain for possible plausible solutions but nothing seemed to strike her as fitting for such behavior. _I guess I will have to ask...but what if he uses it as an excuse? He's been so diligent at work today too...what's gotten into him suddenly?_ She frowned, not wanting to have more work piled on because her boss was out of sorts. "Director Han, is there something wrong with that page?" She finally spoke up.

"Hm?" He looked up at her, a little surprised by her presence it seemed to her. That was another off thing. "No, nothing in particular. Why do you ask?" He answered simply as he turned back to the paper.

"Well, you've been staring at the same page for over fifteen minutes now." She glanced at her watch to make sure she was right. "Yes, just over fifteen minutes now. You've also been rubbing your chest frequently in that time span. I have counted almost seven times already, are you feeling any sort of discomfort? Was the food from lunch not to your liking?"

"No, the food was fine." He shook his head, dropping his hand from over his heart. "I am fine Assistant Kang, you need not worry." You need to get a grip Jumin. _You have no idea if she is hurt or not. She is probably at home tending to the temple. Yes, that's most likely it. It's the most logical, she always waits to assure we always we meet._ He assured himself as he straightened his already straight posture and returned his attention to the paper in hand.

Pleased that he was focused again, she smiled to herself as she looked at her watch. She may just get out at a normal time tonight. She already had a lovely evening planned in her head that consisted of a dinner of leftovers, wine, and her favorite Zen DVDs.

 _Yes, that is the perfect night that I deserve for working so hard all the time!_ She felt the tension already melt away when there was a ping on both their phones. She quickly grabbed her phone, it obvious it was a message in the RFA since they both had gotten one. "Oh, it's from Zen." She informed him, opening the app to see that it was a picture of him with a lovely young woman. "He's having dinner with a fan. He's so kind, such an excellent and dedicated role model!" She praised, typing just that. _Huh, she looks a bit familiar...then again she's probably on his fansite._

"He really has nothing better to do than hang out with fans? Then again, she may just like him for his looks. It's not uncommon for women to be so fickle." Jumin said, recalling the countless women in his and his father's life that had proven this to be a hard truth. In every life too. He clicked his tongue as he pulled out his pen and started to pick up the errors he had not marked in his daze. Jaehee sighed as he marked the paper, it was not much but still she rather just head home.

"Well, she is quite lovely." Jaehee simply said, looking back at the photo. Something about the woman just struck her as familiar. It was not until she saw the simple but elegant necklace on her neck that she quickly fished out an earring from her pocket. "This is the woman who was in front of the car today!" She suddenly exclaimed, catching Jumin's attention. Frowning, he picked up his phone to check. Normally he would have just let it be, but he needed to know who she was.

 _No, I just want to make sure it isn't her._ He thought, unlocking his phone only to be greeted by the one face he yearned for most. He knew those beautiful honey eyes anywhere. She had her silky brown hair tied in a braid, her go to style for when on the go. He smiled at how her bangs perfectly framed her face. _She looks healthy, that's good._ His heart throbbed at the sight and now all he wanted was to run to her. _I don't know where she is though._ He frowned. "Assistant Kang, you said we have her earring yes?"

"Ah, yes." Jaehee was surprised by his sudden interest.

"Please give it to me and schedule a meeting with her for me. I wish to return it to her and make sure she is alright. That will be all. You can finish this document tomorrow, submit it before lunch. I am extremely tired today it seems...I will be heading home tonight." He said, stopping any possibility for her to question him as he stood and extended his hand for the earring. He looked at the small weight that fell into his palm. The jade of the lantern faces glistened with gold borders, a small and short red tassel hanging from the bottom. The corner of his lips quirked up into a little smile that was gone as soon as it came. "I expect to know progress on the meeting as soon as you get word of any information. Zen will certainly tell you over me." He said simply, placing the earring in breast pocket.

"Yes sir," she bowed to him and was out as soon as she was dismissed and the two of them head their separate ways as Jaehee contacted Zen to try and get the mystery girl's information.


	5. Forevermore Part 2

**I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.**

 **I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.**

 **This was a request on tumblr, thought I'd share it here as well. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Basking in the sun that filtered in from her balcony door, Maya lay on her stomach flipping through one of the several magazines she had bought containing anything do with Jumin or C&R International. As much as she would have liked to go see him, she knew it was hardly that easy. He was an affluent young business heir who would be the next CEO. For her to just walk-in to the lobby asking to see him was straightforward, but foolhardy.

 _I'd be laughed right out of the building._ She sighed, rolling onto her back. Resting her hands on her abdomen she bit at her lower lip. _Even if I was allowed to walk right in and see him, what would I even say? How would I even approach him?_ Covering her eyes with her arm, she tried her best to still her now quickly beating heart. _I don't even know what to wear, let alone how to greet him!_ "How pathetic is that?" She pouted a little. "He's always the one to come to me and he always knows just what to say or do. Did he panic like this? I wonder, he always had such a cool and collected demeanor. I can't imagine him getting so worked up over something like this." She laughed off, rolling on to her side. She tilted her head a bit at the crunch of the plastic like paper, propping herself up on her elbow to see a picture of his profile.

 _He's always been so refined and elegant...he was a prince once upon a time, I suppose that regality truly never leaves you._ She hummed, tracing along the outside of his face. Her finger briefly paused at his lips, her face heating up again as she recalled how easily he had her melting with something as simple as a kiss. "Ah, what am I thinking?!" She sat up straight, shaking her head before pulling her shirt up and over her face to hide herself. **_No, no, no, no! That's not good at all!_** She scolded herself. _I bet he never had these control issues._ She sighed, popping her head out of her shirt to look at the magazine once more. _Is it really just me who's like this?_ "Do you feel this way too Jumin?" She mumbled, her fingertips grazing over his picture as her heart squeezed in her chest.

* * *

 _How many days has it been since I told Assistant Kang to find her?_ Jumin frowned as he looked at the calendar on his desk. The uniform black slashes over the dates suddenly became red 'x's, starting from that fateful day where he was just steps away from the most important woman in the world. _No, she practically is my world._ He corrected, resting his head on his knuckles as he sank back into his seat. He counted the days and frowned at the total: seven. Today would be the seventh day if no update is brought to his attention. Was this a sign? He wanted to avoid unnecessary involvement of others but it looked like they was no other choice.

 _If I ask him, I know he'll be able to give me the information I want...he'll also notice a lot more than I would like._ He let out a heavy sigh, closing his eyes for a brief moment to gather his thoughts. Seven would be, and has been, the best option for efficiency in this matter. Without too much questioning he would get the simple task done. The price would be no trouble for Jumin. However, he was not a simple hacker. _He's perceptive...a bit too perceptive and that leaves room for questions and trouble._ Jumin wanted to avoid anyone finding out too much about Maya. He was afraid of the consequences if any of her information were to be leaked. The fact she kept such a low profile would raise all sorts of red flags for the hacking pro.

"But is it worth the wait? She's here now." He mumbled, his fingers grazing over the unnoticeable bump in the breast pocket of his blazer. Carefully he pulled out the cause, the earring Jaehee had picked up. To anyone else it would be a simple earring that was lost by chance. To him, it was a sign. She was here and within reach. So close, he could just reach out to grab her but she had slipped right through his fingers. The fact he was so absent-minded and let her slip away was a serious blow. He was so happy to see her so healthy at first, only to have the wind knocked out of him the moment Jaehee stated she was the one they had almost hit. The one woman he would die for, had died for many times, was almost hit by his car. Luckily she was safe, thanks to driver Kim's quick judgement. She was gone once again though and the dull ache in his chest only grew each day knowing she was somewhere out there in this city. _At least she's with someone who actually would protect her from harm._ He reasoned to combat the sinking feeling that stirred up inside of him. A feeling he rarely ever dealt and he was not pleased that such came up in reference to the someone he was entrusting with his love. "To think I, Jumin Han, would be feeling this way because of Zen." He scoffed at himself. "No, not because of him...it's because of her. There's no doubt in my mind that she's the reason for any of these feelings." He mumbled to himself.

The knock at his door brought him back from his thoughts, forcing him to sit up once more. Allowing them entrance, he picked up some papers that had been given not too long ago. He glanced up to see Jaehee standing there with some more documents.

"Director Han, your father wishes to speak with you about dinner plans. He wanted me to pass the message along since he was running to a meeting just now." She started off, walking over to set the documents down on his table. The fact his father went this route was nothing but a bad omen. "The cat furniture project team has come up with some draft items for you to review and approve of, here they are." She wanted nothing more than to just shred the documents, but she knew better than that. His priority was anything cat and she was the assistant that needed to make sure all was kept on time and completed.

"Thank you Assistant Kang," he nodded his head without even paying attention to them. He glanced at the pile before turning back to what was in hand. Jaehee noted this and found herself curious once more about her employer. "Were you able to get in touch with the young woman who was with Zen?"

"No, not yet, my apologies. Zen has been quite busy it seems. He has read the message though and hs said he would get me the information as soon as he got it himself. It seems that was the first time he has ever met the woman." _He's more interested in finding this woman. Is she someone he knows perhaps? This is the first time he's shown any interest in someone else like this. Maybe it's the earring? The courtesy to return the lost item would be very him...but we also almost hit her. That is something we need to make sure is not leaked in some wrong way._ "I'll text him again later tonight when he is free."

"No, it's fine. Perhaps I shall ask Seven if he is able to help us. He has time to quickly gather the information." He looked up from the papers at hand to see what her thoughts were about this.

"Luciel certainly has the ability and it would relieve the burden of Zen trying to find out her information while he is busy with role preparations." She nodded her head in agreement. "Shall I contact him for you?"

"No, I'll contact him myself. Let my father know I'm available to discuss with him whenever he needs to about this dinner." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "This will certainly have to do with another woman in his life. I wish someone of his age would simply understand by now, but that is his nature."

"Yes, I'll leave the message with him. Anything else?"

"That will be all for now. Let me know when the others have come for the meeting. If they come sooner, I rather start sooner." He says simply, flipping the page without leaving a single mark to Jaehee's excitement. "You may go now." At those words, she left with a bow and Jumin was once again lost in reviewing the documents.

* * *

The ticking of the clock echoed in the office room, a stack of papers set to be picked up by Jaehee as he leaned back in his seat. His grey eyes were trained on his cell phone as he leaned back, contemplating his next move. He had no more meetings to occupy his time and no more paperwork to distract him. There was no new cat projects that came to mind either. Jumin Han was no completely free of all work tasks and left to face the one task that hung over him: to ask Luciel Choi for assistance or not.

 _Zen hasn't been of any use...and Assistant Kang hasn't shown any interest to press the information from him though I've asked her repeatedly to remind him._ He frowned as he shut his eyes for a brief moment. _I purposely told her to leave out my involvement in the situation as well so he would be more receptive and actually try and help. There's been no headway there though. If I say anything he'll find reason to argue with me, no matter how ridiculous._ Pulling open his drawer, he pulled out a small ring box that he got to better care for the earring. Though it was maintained well, he knew it was very old. A small smile tugged at his lips as he thought about the life so many times ago where he had given her these on her birthday.

She had come to work in the palace to avoid suspicion of the townspeople, little did either of them know she was to be his personal maid. She had kept herself self hidden with veil and shawl, minding her duties silently and only speaking when spoken to.

 _I didn't even realize it was her at first._ He chuckled at the memory. He had found her to be odd, but she was diligent and tried her best to avoid being a burden at all costs. In and out as fast as she could be whenever possible. He paid her no mind at first, letting her do as she so wished with his focus set on finding someone. _She was right under my nose at that time...but she didn't say anything either. Now that I think about it, it was my first reincarnation and everything in the past life felt like a far off dream more so than a distant memory. We had no idea I'd keep my memories with me each life. I still remember that night…._

The moon was full, hanging high above in a cloudless sky. He was in his room lost in his own thoughts, slowly slipping between the realm of the awake and the warmth of sleep. It had been almost a month of searching with no luck. The mysterious woman from his dreams was nowhere to be found. He even had someone draw a portrait of her from his description in hopes that showing it would help jog someone's memory. It was another day of failure and he wondered how much longer he would run after this phantom. He worried he had finally fell into the depths of insanity and was mentally unfit to rule.

Glaring at the picture of the smiling woman, he strode across his room and picked up the parchment. At the moment it felt as if she was mocking him. The anger and frustration that had been stewing inside finally boiled over as he crumpled it up and threw out the window with all his might. He had shouted to the heavens, cursing whatever trickster who plagued him with such promising dreams and filled his cold heart with hope. Once the words had left him, he had felt so empty and his energy stolen from him. Slumping on to his bed he held his head as he tried to regain some semblance of control. He realized it was his fault to chase after a figment of his imagination, a dream woman who was not like the others that swarmed him.

He was not entirely sure how much time had ticked by before he found himself outside in the garden his window overlooked, searching for the picture of the woman. At first is was a bit of a listless search, haphazard at best until he realized it was nowhere to be found. As the time passed, his panci slowly grew inside as he searched with more earnest efforts. He was irrational and let his emotions get the best of him then and now here he was a slave to them once more searching for a picture he had thrown.

When he had finally found where it had went, there was the faint sound of singing. It was not until he looked up that he had found himself near the small private quarters of his personal maid. It was an odd request, but it was the only request she had of them. They had figured she was disfigured in some way and wished for privacy in her time outside of work so he obliged. He knew nothing about her and yet the song she sang had such a warm feeling of nostalgia that he found himself curious about the woman who was under his employ. As he listened to the lyrics in her sweet voice, he wondered where he heard such music when he realized from where.

Without warning, he walked into her quarters, startling her and catching her without any face covering. She was far from disfigured, she was beautiful and exactly the image of the woman from his dreams. Shakily he ironed out the portrait and held it up to compare the two. It was her. The woman of his dreams. The next moments were such a blur as his body moved on its own to stop her from covering herself, sealing her lips in a kiss. Realizing what he had done, he had quickly apologized for being so forward but let her know that he had been searching for her all this time. The tears in her eyes and the smile on her lips was more than enough for him to know he was not insane and all of this was worth it now that they were reunited.

 _Our love was a secret...it had to be. A prince to have a maid as his princess? Hardly acceptable in the time. Fairy tales sugarcoat the hard reality of the past._ "To think we would meet on your birthday...I had come without a gift too." He hummed, smiling as he recalled how he summoned her to select something from a vast selection of things. There was infinitely more precious jewelry there, silks and lace of the highest quality stitched into the latest court fashion, makeup, and all sorts of accessories. She kept refusing until he finally told her it was for her birthday and he wished to give her something she would like. She had picked these simple earrings and a matching pendant with a gold chain. "It was just like her to pick something of sentimental value over price value."

Staring at the piece of jewelry, he noted how pristine it was which showed how much she had cared for it. The mere thought of her sitting, polishing her gifts that he had given, even one as old as this; and waiting for him filled him with a need to run to where she was now. He came to a final resolve and picked up his phone, dialing the number he was unable to come to a conclusion about.

"Hello Seven, I need your assistance with something." He said bluntly, cutting off the fiery redhead on the other side. "No, I won't allow you to spend time with Elizabeth the 3rd as payment. Quit calling her by your weird nicknames. I'll compensate you handsomely for your services and discretion." He forced himself to work passed the usual nonsensical banter that was the charm of his hacker friend. "I will triple the usual pay if you are able to gather just a few simple bits of information." He smiled as he was met with silence. "The young woman that Zen had taken a picture with about a week back. I would like you to get me any sort of phone number contact if possible and her address. Why? Well I have something of hers that I have been intending to return to her." He set the earring back into the velvet box. "I figured Zen would be more forthcoming if he had no knowledge of my involvement, however Assistant Kang has been unable to remind him and he has been busy with some rehearsals it seems. That all aside, will you cooperate with me? Thank you, I must insist you keep your silence about this...it is important I get this information as quickly and discreetly as possible along with your silence." He repeated, stressing that this was a serious matter. "No, everything is fine...it will be better once I'm able to return what I have. It's something precious and she has something of mine as well. No, I insist I compensate you appropriately for such work. Thank you Seven, I will be waiting for word from you then. I'll wire the funds nwo." Hanging up, he quickly sent the money from his personal account to Seven. Now all he had to do was wait. It was another round of waiting, but this time he was not as anxious knowing it was in good hands. _Soon my love, soon._ Carefully placing the small box in his locked drawer, he turned to Jaehee who came in to check up on his work only to see it was all done.


	6. REQUEST NOTICE

Hello readers,

I hope you're enjoying my stories so far. I'm posting this notice to let everyone know that I am open to requests. There is a link to my tumblr in my profile if you wish to contact me there or you can message here. If you're a guest account, please leave me some method of contact with you so that I can communicate with you.

Thank you in advance for your understanding and cooperation in this matter.

Sincerely,

Sicone


	7. Forevermore Part 3

Maya blinked against the sunlight that hit her face, grumbling a little as she curled up into a ball on her floor bed hoping she would be transported back to the sweet dreams of her past. To say she never dreamt of it was a life, but it had been some time since she had a dream with vivid. The yearning only fueled her ambitions to not stand still as she tossed her blanket aside and started on her daily morning routine.

 _I slept in later than usual...I did promise Zen that I would try and jogging with him last night. I didn't even realize how late it would get though._ She frowned at the face of her clock while brushing her teeth. "First things first, I need to land some sort of job to keep up my living here. Yoosung said that maybe I should apply to the cafe not too far from here." She mumbled aloud as she sorted out her outfit for the day: an off the shoulder striped top with dark skinny jeans. "Though how do I exactly go about getting the job when I don't really have a resume?" She sighed as she recalled the conversation at dinner about a week ago.

* * *

Zen had caught her leaving the building just as he. They had not really exchanged any contact information, but that did not seem necessary in her mind since he lived just below her.

"Good evening," she smiled as she waited for the model to catch up to her. "Going out for dinner or are you off to rehearsals again?" She asked, noting he was not in his infamous black tracksuit. "I feel like this is the first time I'm seeing you in normal clothes since we first met." She teased.

"Don't say that, it makes me sound like I don't dress up at all! You just catch me at the wrong times!" He rubbed the back of his neck as his cheeks flushed a little at the comment. "I'm actually grabbing dinner with a friend, it was the only way to get him out of the house." He let out a heavy sigh. "To think I'm having dinner with a guy instead of a lovely date."

"Aren't you married to your career right now?" She raised a brow at his complaint, amused by how he was so quick to bounce around from emotion to emotion so earnestly, it was the exact opposite of Jumin who was always pragmatic about things. _Though only I know he's actually very caring underneath it all._

"Why don't you join us Maya? You're not doing anything right?" She shook her head at the question. "He's been wanting to meet you too. He thinks I had someone digitally create you or something, I swear that boy." He shook his head. "He won't mind if you join if that's what you're worried about."

"If it won't be a bother but… shouldn't you ask him first?"

"Hm, true. Hold on one sec," he quickly fished out his phone and dialed his friend. It was not long before he was off the phone and leading the way to a quaint little family restaurant. As soon as they entered an bubbly blonde young man shouted out Zen's name and waved them over. The moment his lavender eyes landed on Maya, he was floored.

"Oh my-you're really real! You're not some computer program thought up by Zen and Seven to trick me?!" He gaped, carefully looking her over a bit before looking around the facility. Leaning in close, she took a slight step back as he narrowed his eyes at her. "You...you aren't...you're not actually Seven in another costume...are you?"

"Seven? Costume?" She repeated the words a little nervously as Zen stepped up.

"Dude, you're freaking her out. She's a real girl, I swear. Call Seven right now if you don't believe me. She lives in the apartment above mine." He scolded the younger man as he knocked him upside the head before looking to Maya. "Sorry about him, he's not a weirdo or anything."

"Of course I'm not! I don't go hitting people!" He sniffled a little as he rubbed the spot, scowling at Zen before bowing apologetically to Maya. "I'm sorry, we have a friend who loves to play pranks on me a little too much."

"No, it's fine! I hope you can take my word for it that I'm not...Seven, I think you said his name was? That's a very unique name to give someone." They all finally took their seats, looking through the menu to pu in their orders when the waitress comes.

"Sorry for being so rude earlier, my name is Yoosung Kim. I'm a university student right now. It's nice to meet you." Yoosung bowed his head as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not a problem, you friend sounds like a fun handful. My name is Maya and I only just recently moved here from the countryside." She admitted, bowing her head in return.

"You're really graceful," Yoosung suddenly blurted out. "I noticed, since you came in, you're really graceful and super pretty! Not trying to be awkward or anything, I was just saying!"

"That's totally awkward," Zen shook his head at this while she just smiled and thanked him for the compliment. "That aside, I never really got around to ask you but what made you move from there to the city?"

"Mm, I'm looking for someone." She thoughtfully answered, figuring that it was a good enough answer that would not lead to anything suspicious if she said schooling or something to that effect.

"Looking for someone? Is it a relative? Sibling? Oh, maybe a lover?" Yoosung's eyes lit up once more at the prospect of such a dramatically storyline.

"Y-you could say he is someone very important to me." She mumbled, her cheeks a bit warm as she tried to explain as vaguely as possible. She had no idea if Jumin was married in this life, the thought of it heart wrenching but it had happened before. "I'm hoping to find him soon so that we can talk. It's been a long time since we last met." She cleared her throat a little, sipping her water to occupy herself as the two stared at her.

"So a lover, you've got the looks that says love is involved." Zen grinned as Yoosung sighed and sat back.

"Man, I wish I had someone as pretty as you looking for me. I'd be beside myself!" He smiled as he slowly drifted away into his own dream land until Zen rudely brought him back with a shattering reminder that playing video games all day that nearly impossible. The two bickered a little, picking on one another in a friendly manner that Maya simply watched unfold in front of her. The fact they had friends who were so close was a beautiful thing.

"Whoever it is, I hope you find him soon. He's an idiot for not realizing sooner and a bigger one if he hasn't been waiting for you." Zen said matter-of-factly, Yoosung agreeing with the sentiment.

"You really think so?" She simply smiled as the two eagerly nodded their heads. "Thank you, your words are really encouraging. I hope to be able to meet him soon. For now though, I'm actually thinking of looking for a job to help with expenses since I really don't know how long I'll be staying here."

"Oh, why not apply at a local cafe or something? You'll obviously want time to go looking for Mr. Mystery-Lover so a part-time or a flexible schedule would be great!" Yoosung offered. "You can apply in store to the one that's opening nearby...I saw a sign that said you should inquire within." He quickly fished out his phone and opened up a picture he had taken. "I was thinking of applying there...maybe we both can and we can work together!"

"That sounds like fun, it would be great that I would know at least someone there!" She grinned, looking at the information. She quickly took the information down in her phone and thanked him once more. "I don't really have much of a resume to give them...my small town isn't really well known. Would that be an issue?"

"In places like those you should be fine I think. As long as you prove yourself competent and stuff like that they'll be happy to have you on board."

* * *

 _Is it really that easy though?_ She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror as she braided her hair and fluffed up her bangs a little before applying some eyeliner and gloss. She never bought much in the way of makeup, always afraid that if she became too noticeable it would cause more trouble. _I wonder...what sort of woman he likes this time around. Though he doesn't really change much, he does have little tweaks here and there that go with the era we're in._ "Ah, there I go thinking about him again! I need to focus, you need to get a job and start getting settled in!" She reprimanded her reflection before grabbing her bag and pulling on a pair of sneakers and heading out. She had not expected to walk into someone as she stepped out of the building.

* * *

The moment Seven had given him the information he needed, Jumin had Jaehee cancel all of his afternoon appointments while dialing for driver Kim to ready the car. She tried to stop him as he pocketed the mall jewelry box and left his office. He heard her pleas to not do this and the logic that work was priority, normally he would agree to such logic but right now logic did not matter to him. Time was being wasted with him just walking down the hall to the elevator.

"At least let me know where you're going sir." She sighed in defeat, Jumin turning to look at her with a look that had her and everyone who was looking frozen in shock. The elevator doors shut and Jaehee blinked a few times, examining her glasses a bit to make sure they were not tricking her in some way. No, that smile was genuinely on her usually sober-faced employer's face. A smile that was the definition of happiness and relief. _"There's no meeting I'd rather rush to than this one."_ _He said it with such a smile...what sort of meeting is this? Is he going to propose to his cat?! He wouldn't really do that...right?_ She frowned at the thought recalling the jewelry box. "Would he?"

Driver Kim was ready and waiting, closing the door and heading to the address he was given without question. He made sure to head there as safely and as quickly as he could as he noted how impatient Jumin looked. It was an odd nervousness he had not yet seen with his young employer and it was a little refreshing, as if new life was given to his boss.

 _Another red light?_ He sighed, tapping his fingers against his knee as he crossed and re-crossed his legs. _This is fate merely toying with me now. How cruel._ He chuckled to himself, pulling up the picture Yoosung had posted of the dinner with Zen and Maya. There was no doubt in his mind now that she was the one. She was his one and only. _Now that I think about it, the first we met she fell in front of my horse...to think history would repeat._ He pulled the small box out of his pocket.

"We've arrived sir," Kim spoke up. "It's the building to our right." Jumin turned to look as Kim stepped out of the car to open the door for him. Thank him, Jumin stepped out onto the front sidewalk. He frowned at the state of the building, it was hardly a place for her to be.

 _I'll have to correct this immediately._ He thought simply, pocketing the box and adjusting his shirt cuffs before walking up to the front door. Before he could open it, someone inside had and walked right into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." The voice of the purest angel spoke to him and all he could do was smile and embrace her. His heart swelled to sizes he never thought possible, making his chest constrict with such bittersweet pain as he drank in everything about the woman he now held. The words he wanted to say were stuck in his throat, a first and not a last for him.

"E-excuse me?!" Maya quickly jerked her head up to see none other than the man from the many magazines she had bought. "J-Jumin Han?!' She stuttered out, her throat drying as tears threatened to spill from her eyes. She suddenly was not sure how to breath, before her in the flesh was him who she had been trying her hardest to meet. She was not entirely sure how, but she was not about to question a gift such as this. Unsure if she was seeing things again, she rubbed her eyes and pinched her own cheek to make sure this was all real.

"Yes, my love I am really here." He smiled warmly at her, cupping the cheek she pinched in his hand. "It seems this time, you've taken the efforts to come find me...or at least I would like to think that is what you are doing in a place like this. For that, I'm flattered and ecstatic...but why haven't you come to see me yet?" He questioned in his usual researching fashion, making Maya laugh as she threw her arms around him.

"Yes, I've come to you this time. I couldn't just keep waiting and because my darling, if I waltzed into your company lobby demanding your audience I would've been kicked right out and you know that! "

"That is very true, it would have been deemed quite suspicious." He agreed. "We should speak more elsewhere, here is not exactly safe. I must say I'm not entirely pleased with your living accomodations." He admitted as the led her back to the car. Sitting close to her, they tightly held hands as Jumin instructed the driver to take them to his home. "Ah, before I forget, this is yours." He fished out the box, opening it for her to see the earring.

"Oh, you have it?! How?! I was so worried I lost it!" She gasped at the sight of it, carefully picking up the earring with shaky fingers before pulling out the case in her purse that held it's match and necklace. "I'm so glad I didn't…."

"You had fallen in front of my car the day you had all that luggage. Assistant Kang had picked up the earring before returning to the car. That very day you had met with Zen and as much as disapprove of his stubbornness, I am grateful you found someone how is adamant on protecting women. The fact that you were so close and yet so far...it was punishment far worse than death." He mumbled, brushing some of her hair behind her ears.

"I didn't even realize you knew one another. I would've asked him in a heartbeat to meet you." She smiled at his gentle touch, carefully removing the earrings she had on to put on the pair she now had completed once again. Before she could, the small pieces were taken from her and his larger fingers were suddenly touching her ear.

"Please, allow me." He whispered and she mutely nodded, her cheeks red at how close he was to her. She really was there with him and he had her missing earring, it all just seemed too good to be true. "And your other ear?" He extended his hand for the other earring to which she happily complied, turning for him. With him so close, she was unable to contain herself and cupped his face in her hands as she pressed her lips to his. Pulling away, she smiled with cheeks that would make any pink diamond pale in comparison in his mind. With a light chuckle, he cupped the back of her head as he pulled her back into an even deeper kiss. Jumin Han and Maya were now whole again and they would do everything to stay this way. A silent promise to one another, they kissed a few more times before he slipped the necklace on around her neck. They sat in blissful silence with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her, their other hands entwined on his lap as they enjoyed the ride to his place that he intended to make theirs as soon as he could have her moved in.

Resting her head on his shoulder, the two sat in peaceful silence in the back of the car. Maya smiled to herself as she laced and unlaced their fingers in various ways, the feel of his warm palm filled her with such happiness she was still skeptical of all this being true. Though she wished to speak with him more, he had expressed they should wait until they were in the security of his home. He wanted to make certain nothing would take her away from him now that he had her at his side. Antsy for more reassurance, he squeezed his hand around her hand to stop her. He knew she would simply repeat what she had been doing, but right now he needed to just hold her. Not caring what anyone would say or how they might react, he needed her.

Maya glanced up at Jumin as his fingers tightened around hers, squeezing his hand back as she noted the slight crease in his brows. Leaning up, she cupped his cheek and pressed her lips to the small fold.

"If something is bothering you, I'm here for you." She whispered, raking her nails against his scalp as she combed some of his hair back. "I know you can't always talk about it, but just know I'm here." The warmth in her honey gold eyes melted the cold fear that was gripping his heart, pulling out a small smile of his own as he gently grabbed the hand that played with his hair to kiss the palm of it. Her heart jumped into her throat at the sight of the slight upward curl of his lips. It was hardly anything special, she had seen him smile a countless number of times. And yet, here she was giddy and tongue-tied.

 _Your smile is so unfair, all of you is so unfair._ She forced herself to frown at him. _You know I won't be able to argue if you do things like this._

"It's nothing like that, I assure you. To be honest, you being here is all I need for it to be better. I still can't believe you're here with me." Releasing her hand, he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her cheeks slowly grew redder as she felt his well maintained physique press up against her softer one. Every moment made her even more aware of him and her desire to be even closer still.

 _No, no, no! Don't think like that! You can't just, I mean yes you technically can since it's not exactly our first time-but that's not the point! What am I!? Some repressed spinster?! This is so embarrassing!_ To hide her thoughts she hid her face against his chest, taking in the scent of his cologne and the hint of wine. _I wonder, am I the only one who's so frazzled?_ Daring to take a peek, she tilted her head slightly up only to see he had been watching her this entire time.

Jumin thanked the heavens he was able to show such self-restraint because right now every ounce of it was being tested by her. He wanted nothing more than to feel her beneath him, crying out his name, and repeatedly make her his once more for all the times they were forced to be apart once again. He wanted to remind her that he only ever thought of her and there was no change to the amount of love he held for her.

 _No, that's a lie...I love her more every single time I see her again._ He gripped tight at the chains of his self-control as she peered up at him through her lashes. Oh how delectable she looked now. There was no way she was not doing this on purpose as something within him started to stirr. His grey eyes narrowed as he observed every little detail of her face that he could see, memorizing it once more and etching it all into his heart. His fingertips lightly brushed the tips of her lashes as his warm breath fanned over her. His heart beat like a steady drum as he leaned down closer still, pressing his lips to her forehead in a reverent kiss. The smile that blossomed on her lips from his attention made the struggle to control worth it as he leaned back into the leather seating. Resting her head on his shoulder, she hummed a soft tune as his combed his fingers through her silken locks.

Pulling up in front of a very fancy looking building, Maya followed Jumin out of the car into the building. She squeezed his hand a little as her nerves got the best of her. It seemed that not matter the lifetime, she was always afraid of ruining something expensive. Though he had stated many times how silly it was for her to be so on edge, he found the trait of hers endearing. It always gave him the excuse to hold her close and help her feel more at ease and secure. Squeezing her hand back, he nodded to the staff that greeted him as they made their way through the lobby and up to one of the higher apartments.

She had watched in silent awe as he professionally handled everything with such ease and grace. It was no shock to her that he was able to compose himself so well, but she never grew tired of watching him. It was always a sight for her to see and she never wanted to miss a chance. Stepping into the elevator, she stared at the numbered buttons, curious of what each floor contained. As if reading her mind, Jumin pointed to the numbers and slowly explained to her the various amenities there were for the residence.

"There's a full mall?! Inside of here?! This building must be huge! There's so much inside, you'd never have to step outside if you have the money to pay for everything." She gaped in wide-eyed awe as he pressed the button for the floor where he lived. "Would I be able to see it some time? I mean, if it's alright if I do. I don't live here though, would I be allowed to?" She pointed to herself as she turned to look at him.

"Of course you could." Jumin smiled warmly at her. "Speaking of living here...would you be against living here with me? Normally I'm against a man and a woman living together before marriage, however I want you to be safe and within my reach."

"Us? Living together here?" Her eyes widen once again as the backs of his fingers brushed against her cheek. "A-are you sure? I mean, you said you're not approving of living together like this...wouldn't that cause trouble for you?" She frowned, clearly not wanting to cause him any trouble.

"Why not? I vowed to be with you forever have I not?" He smiled, taking a hold of her left and kissing the base of her ring finger. "You are the only woman I wish to live with and I have no intention of letting anyone steal you away from you. You should know by now I'm quite irrational when it comes to you."

"No one could steal me away from you." She sheepishly responded, lacing their fingers together. "However, I don't think it's wise to simply move into your life out of nowhere. People are always looking at you, I've seen all the magazines you're in." She pointed out as the elevator came to a stop. "I would love to live with you, but I think it's best if it's done in a way that isn't so suspicious or startling to others. I don't want to cause you any trouble."

"You would never be trouble to me my love." Keeping a hold of her hand, he adjusted it before leading her into his apartment where she was left speechless once more at the grandeur that was revealed to her. Taking her shoes off at the door, she carefully stepped onto the cool tile as she looked around at the quality furniture and fixtures. Jumin watched in amusement as she walked while turning in a circle, tugging at his cuffs as he carefully followed behind. _I think this is certainly a moment to celebrate, some wine would be good._ As he walked towards his cabinet to retrieve a bottle, he is startled by the sudden scream she let out. The shrill sound of it sent panic shooting through his body, just narrowly missing dropping the bottle as he ran towards the scream.


	8. Forevermore Part 4

His feet could not move fast enough as he darted from his spot to the room where Maya had wandered off too. The sound of a thud, glass shattering, and a cacophony of other sounds sank his stomach even further. The worst case scenarios ran through his mind, his heart warring with his mind as he tried to calm himself. He stopped at the doorway as the familiar lush coat of Elizabeth the 3rd came brushing up against his leg. The way she sauntered out had put him slightly at ease as he walked into the room to see Maya crouched down on the floor.

She carefully picked up the marbles that were set in the bottom of a vase that was now shattered on the floor with the flowers that once stood tall in it. The carpet was rolled away at one corner with heaps of tissues acting as a terrible dam to stop the water. She tensed at the sound of footsteps but quickly looked up at Jumin.

"Don't come in! There are probably shards all over the place. I'm so sorry about the mess, I can't believe I've already made one and i just got here." She groaned, audibly berating herself as she collected the marbles into her shirt that she held in a way to make a makeshift pouch. _Way to go Maya, way to go! Make an utter fool of yourself and break something, can't be anymore trouble already!_ She reached for another marble when she noted a pair of slippered feet in her vision. "I'm really sorry about the vase, please let me know the price I'll pay yo-woah!" Suddenly she plucked off the ground only to see herself up close to Jumin's face. Her pink cheeks burned red as he rested his forehead against her own. "Ju-Jumin?"

"It's just a vase." He mumbled, hugging her tight to his body, the marbles spilling back on to the floor as he hugged her tight. _I don't care about the vase, I can always get another and better one. You're the priceless one here. Thank the god you're alright!_ "You don't need to clean it up, I'll call the help to come right away. You'll need new clothes now though, I'll have one of the women from the store come to take your measurements and retrieve something that will match you." He coolly spoke, hooking an arm under her knees to carry her back to the living room.

Maya let out a small squeak of surprise as he lifted her with such ease, her arms wrapping around his neck for some support. His slender frame was clearly an illusion since he was able to carry her without any trouble and she could feel his physique as she leaned in closer out of fear of making him drop her. She peered up at him, uncertainty making her bite at her lower lip.

 _He's upset, was the vase? I mean granted who wouldn't be upset by some stranger just waltzing in and breaking things? I should probably clarify what happened though._ She turned her head up fully to speak to him, but was rendered speechless by how carefully he set her on the sofa. He stayed within the circle of her arms, kneeling on the floor in front of her so that he was more eye-level with her before making sure she was unscathed now that he was able to come near her. She saw the depths of his concern in his gunmetal gaze which made her heart swell in her chest. Unsure of what else to do, she pulled him into a hug.

"You aren't hurt anywhere, right?" He whispered, his large hands resting on her waist. The small nod he felt from her zapped all the tension away from him and he was once again able to truly appreciate her presence. Hugging her tightly back, he kissed her shoulder before resting his chin on the spot. "What happened?"

"It's really nothing serious, I just...I was actually admiring the flowers when I felt something brush up against my ankle. I wasn't expecting anything to touch me, so I panicked and looked. I turned to see I was about to land on her so I tried to torque my body in the opposite way and ended up knocking into the table which sent the vase flying to the ground as I fell." She mumbled, her face now red from embarrassment as she hugged him tighter. Jumin was a little speechless at how simple the turn of events were at first, but he was soon laughing at the fact that it was just that simple. Maya puffed her cheeks as he laughed, torn between blushing from how his laugh made her heart race or from the fact he was laughing at her. She knew it was a good mixture of the two as she shoved at his chest.

"My apologies my love, I should've warned you sooner." He chuckled, walking over and picking up Elizabeth and bringing her over to Maya. "I would like you to meet Elizabeth the 3rd. She was given to me by a very dear friend. Elizabeth, I would like you to meet Maya. I hope you will come to adore her as much I adore her." He looked to the two respectively as Maya carefully reached out and pet the what ball of silk. She was about to answer him about adoring the cat, but his next words left her speechless once more. "She is the love of my life. " She was, yet again, a blushing mess. Elizabeth sniffed and licked at Maya's hand a little before relaxing under the gentle touch.

"Y-you don't need to go saying that to her, I mean I'm sure she and I will get along just fine." Maya mumbled, Elizabeth cocking a brow as she observed the new person in her life.

"Of course I need to, she must understand just how much you mean to me. I know you'll come to see how amazing Elizabeth is and will adore her as much as I do. I only hope she will see just how important you are as well. I hold you above even myself." Jumin smiled, cupping Maya's cheek. "I better call the someone from the store up and have the maids come clean. For now, please make due with this." He carefully set down Elizabeth before taking off his coat and draping it over her shoulders. Thanking him softly, she held it close as he stepped away to call. Taking in the fresh scent of his aftershave and the spice of his cologne, Maya felt all of her nervousness melt away as she awaited his return.

Maya watched Jumin as he grabbed the phone and started to call the necessary people to handle the situation. Everything about him was refined and elegant. The way his long fingers moved so effortlessly with such precision, the clarity and brevity of his words, and the firm tone of voice showed great discipline and confidence.

 _Two things that aren't uncommon to him._ She thought, smiling a little as she took in the reality that was just a dream last night. _He's always so graceful, to think those hands always hold mine. They're always so much bigger than mine._ She looked down at her own hands and suddenly felt a little lonely without his. Glancing at him, her lips curled into a little pout as she carefully stood up. Making sure there was no repeat of the accident before, she made her way over to him as quietly as possible seeing that Elizabeth was reclining on the autumn in the opposite direction. She knew she missed him, she always did. It was moments like these that made even clearer to her. The fact that he was right there made her heart swell in her chest and her eyes stinging with tears as she rested her head on his broad back, slowly wrapping her arms around him from behind.

Jumin cocked a brow at the sudden touch, looking down at the delicate hands that now rested on his abdomen. The sight of them tugged a smile on to his lips as he placed his free hand over them, giving a small squeeze. The gentle warmth they gave was comforting in ways he always forgot was possible until reinterred with her.

 _I never thought I could be happier, but seeing her here and the fact she was looking for me...I almost don't know what to do with all this bliss._ He felt her jump at the squeeze to get hands and try to pull away but he held her tight, hiding the chuckle that threatened to come out. He could only imagine what her face looked like right now. He deduced she was probably shy, a beautiful rouge color on her cheeks possibly refer now that he held her hostage against him. As he silently held her, Maya panicked on how she got into this mess.

 _What do I do?! I can't stay like this…can I? No!_ She quickly and furiously shook her head to throw away the notion of just being held like this. _Don't think like that! You aren't supposed to be distracting him from his work! He's doing this for me anyways…but he won't let go!_ She knew her face was warm from shyness, trying to figure a way out of this when she felt his shoulders shake a little. _Are you doing this on purpose?!_ Her face was absolutely burning now as she hugged him tight and hid herself against his back.

"Is everything alright back there?" He calmly inquired, hanging up the phone after the last call was made. _I find it almost impossible not to tease her when she always acts as cute as this._ He carefully loosens her grip to turn and face her, slipping his arms around her as she instantly reattached herself to him to hide her blush. "Sneak attacks like that are very unfair my beloved," he whispered in her ear since she refused to show him her face. He chuckled as her body tensed and shivered at his words, the tops of her ears turning redder at his attention.

"I wasn't trying to sneak attack you, I just...I just was feeling a little lonely without you. I mean this is all still too good to be true." She mumbled, forcing herself to look up at him. Seeing her so flushed and bashful was an arrow through his heart. "I just want to make up for all the missed time." She mumbled, heart thumping against her chest as she brought her hands front to rest in his chest.

 _You really don't play fair my darling…not at all._ "How am I supposed to hold back when you're acting so cute?" He whispered into her hair, tightening his hold around her as he leaned against the counter behind him for support. His own cheeks felt a little heated and his mind light. _I've barely touched any wine today and yet I feel like I've drank through all the wine here. It's all her, she's the only woman alive to make me feel like this…so blissfully intoxicated and without even trying to seduce me in the typical manner a woman would._

"Acting so cute? I'm not doing anything in particular...I'm just being honest. I suppose I could be a little more reserved and ladylike, but I don't see why I would have to if it's just you and me. Also, in this time there aren't as many societal restrictions and fear of an enemy finding a weakness." She carefully explained, a little nervous as she toyed with a button on his shirt or traced one of the stripes. He chuckled at her blunt innocence, though she was very right on the drastic change of societal norms and classes.

"And that is why you're so adorable to me." He hummed, brushing some hair behind her ear before playing with the silky strands. The way they glittered in the light of the sun made gold shy in comparison to him. Everything about her was and always will be perfect. It only hurt him to know that she would one day, again, be left to wait for him to return. _But to have the chance to love her for all eternity, reborn only to be with her once more...the burden of leaving her is worth bearing._

"I really don't understand how that makes me adorable, but if that's how you feel I don't mind." She smiled up at him, tiptoeing to press her lips to his cheek. She noted he had been lost in some sort of thought, the clouded daze instantly evaporated as he blinked at her in confusion. Giggling, she rested her head on his shoulder after a silent shake of her head when the sound of his doorbell rang through the apartment.

"Ah, they must be here to clean and to gather your measurements." He turned to the door, Maya stepping away so he could go answer it. She watched as he strode over to the door, directed everyone on where to go, and started to lead a woman and her assistant with a clothing rack with black clothes bag to a separate room. He stopped suddenly and turned to her, offering his hand. Maya blankly stared at him for a moment, nervously glancing at everyone around them. Seeing she was torn between being as open as she was before, he smiled as he took her hand in his and pulled her close. "Come, I'll take you to the bedroom to get changed from these wet clothes." He explained, leading the way now with Maya.

"We will take excellent care of her Mr. Han, We've brought along a few samples for her to try on, but if none fit we shall quickly run and get one best suited for her." The woman assured, pushing up her glasses as she tugged at the measuring tape that was draped around like a scarf.

"I leave her in your expert hands then, I will be in the living room if you need me." He left the room after giving Maya's hand a quick squeeze, shutting the door behind him. Though she knew he had to go, she really was not fond of the idea. She gave him the best smile she could muster, feeling guilty for having such emotions.

 _He's able to handle himself so maturely and I'm technically the elder of the two of us! I need to be more like him, especially if I plan to be in his life now._ She scolded herself as the woman began taking the needed measurements before having Maya try on some of the clothes that were brought with them.


	9. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

Thank you very much for your continued support and patience. I wanted to let you all know that I have not forgotten about my stories. There were a series of events in my life that needed my attention and had kept me too busy to update. I am happy to inform you all that I will now be able to continue updating the stories and look forward to your reviews/feedback.

Sincerely,

Sicone Tribal


End file.
